


(Don't Wanna Be An) American Idiot

by marajade77



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Gay Castiel, Happy Ending, Lisa Braeden sucks, Misunderstandings, Multi, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-25 11:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20723294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marajade77/pseuds/marajade77
Summary: HS Juniors Castiel Milton and Dean Winchester have finally gotten together after nearly a life-time of being best friends. Just as they are about to reveal their relationship to everyone, the worst happens and hearts are broken. How could Dean lethercome between them?Another angsty teenage drama starring our fav Supernatural characters, where things aren't what they seem, and definitely has a happy ending.





	(Don't Wanna Be An) American Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fan fiction, so I am super nervous. The timeline will switch back and forth between present day and 3ish months prior, with a few flashbacks in there as well. Chapter titles come from Green Day lyrics.

**Three-ish Months Ago**

_Friday, June 6, 2018_

Castiel's POV

Castiel Milton walked down the corridor of Lawrence High School in Lawrence, Kansas when his eyes landed on Dean Winchester, who was currently facing his locker and chatting with fellow Junior Benny Lafitte. As if sensing his approach, Dean paused mid-sentence and turned toward Castiel. Evergreen eyes locked onto brilliant blue and butterflies erupted in his stomach. Dean, his best friend since Kindergarten, his next-door neighbor since age 8, his crush since somewhere around the 7th grade and his secret boyfriend for the past 3 weeks. Dean's entire demeanor softened as Castiel stopped just inside his bubble of personal space, smiling softly back at him. 

"Hello, Dean," Cas rumbled in his deep voice.

"Heya, Cas," Dean replied with a smirk, a slight blush reddening his cheeks, running a hand perhaps a little self-consciously through his sandy-blonde hair.

Gazing into each other's eyes, the noise of the outside world faded. Benny chuckled next to them and snapped his fingers in the space between their faces to get their attention.

"You hear a word I was saying, chief?" Benny asked in his trademark Louisiana drawl.

"Sorry, man," Dean replied, blush deepening, looking a tad panicked that he lost track of his surroundings even for just a few moments. He lowered his voice a few notches in a rare moment of vulnerability. "You know this thing is still pretty new for us."

Benny laid a comforting hand on Dean's shoulder and answered with a quiet voice, "Aw, I know that. You know I just can't help teasing y'all a little. It's basically a required best friend duty." 

Dean leaned slightly into the touch and let the feeling of his friend's acceptance wash over him. He hadn't meant for Benny to find out yet, but Dean had been careless with his phone during Gym the day before. To be more precise, Benny caught Dean texting someone during school hours with a goofy grin on his face. He snatched his friend's phone intending to tease him about whatever girl had him smiling like that and breaking school rules, only to see a rather intimate text being composed to Castiel. Benny had blinked once, handed Dean back his phone with a smile and simply said, "It's about time, brother." Dean had told Castiel all about it after school, especially how scared he was in the moment Benny took his phone. He was so relieved to know his friend accepted him, accepted _them_.

"What serious business are you handsome boys talking about over here?" a shrill feminine voice interrupted them. Lisa Braeden stepped up to them with a smile, subtly turning her body toward Dean and Benny, effectively blocking Castiel out of the conversation. 

_Ugh_, Castiel thought to himself with a roll of his eyes, _when will she ever get a clue that Dean is not interested in her_. Dean flashed him an apologetic smile while Benny smirked at him over Lisa's shoulder, as if reading his mind.

"Oh, we were just talking about the end-of-year trip next weekend." Dean replied with a polite, but intentionally distant look on his face. Lisa had been after him for years, ever since they shared a few dances at Freshman homecoming and then spent the week following the dance as boyfriend and girlfriend. Castiel knew that Dean thought she hot. Even having no attraction to girls whatsoever, he himself could see how her long brown hair, big brown eyes and toned, perpetually tanned cheerleader body would be considered pleasing. Her snobbish and condescending attitude, however, had always been a turnoff and Dean had broken up with her quite quickly. 

While Lisa prattled on self-importantly for a few minutes about being on the planning committee for the trip, Castiel allowed his thoughts to drift to the subject of next weekend's trip. Though he tended to feel more comfortable being involved in academic activities like Odyssey of the Mind and Robitics Club, he felt terribly excited about spending the 2-day, 1-night trip with Dean, his twin sister and his other friends. He was only a little nervous about the social aspects of it, as the prior weeks he spent in an actual romantic relationship with Dean had done wonders for his confidence. He dialed his thoughts back to the present to see Lisa tugging on Dean's t-shirt, attempting to persuade him to walk her to class. Castiel turned toward his locker, just next to Dean's, to grab what he needed for his first class. He slipped his AP Physics book into his backpack and turned back toward the trio in time for Dean to remind Lisa that he had class in the opposite direction from her, adding that he would probably just see her around later.

"You ready, Cas?" Dean asked, pointedly stepping toward him as Lisa scoffed in the background.

"Of course, Dean," he replied, as they set off down the corridor in step with one another.

"See ya next period, Benny," Dean threw over his shoulder without turning back to look behind him or waiting for a reply. Castiel was certain Benny would forgive their abrupt departure considering their present company, especially since their friend looked unfairly amused at the exchange.

"I wish she would just leave you alone already," Castiel sighed as they turned the corner.

"I know," Dean replied, knocking his shoulder playfully against him. "It doesn't really even matter, though, 'cause I'm sorta interested in someone else. Someone way hotter." Dean wagged his eyebrows in such a ridiculous way that it made Castiel bark out a reluctant laugh. 

Dean had requested that they keep the newest development in their relationship to themselves at first. It was so new and so special, he had said, that he wanted to protect it. The one exception for each was that Castiel could tell his twin sister Anna and Dean wanted to tell his younger brother Sam. Those two had been the only ones who had been told beforehand about their crushes on each other. Benny was the third person to know, albeit unintentionally.

Dean's face turned suddenly thoughtful. "Hey, you aren't all sweaty and red in the face. You decide not to run this morning?" 

Castiel often ran the 2 miles to and from school each day as a part of his fitness routine. They used to ride the bus together, of course, until Dean had turned 16 and had gotten his license. Dean's adoptive parents only allowed him to drive his siblings Sam and Jo around for now and Castiel preferred more environmentally-friendly modes of transportation, so he usually arrived to school windswept and red-faced with a sheen of sweat and a sense of accomplishment each morning.

"I overslept. Mother and Father called a family meeting last night to talk over our summer plans, since we have to work around the book tour. I had to bribe Gabriel with my last bag of m&m's to drive me this morning." Castiel's father Chuck had written a semi-successful set of books all about a duo who hunted all things supernatural. His father's newest book ended his 3rd series and his fans had begged for more stops on his book tour. Though Castiel's mother, Becky, was a part-time nurse in the Pediatric & Adolescent wing of Lawrence Memorial Hospital, she also served as Chuck's PR Rep. Castiel's older brother Gabriel had finished his first year of college and was back home for the summer. Anna was the social butterfly of the family, and often had a schedule to match. The youngest in their family, Inais, was almost 14 and in the same grade as Dean's little brother Sam. Between all 6 of the Miltons, it was a tricky thing to plan out their summer activities so the family meeting had gone later than either parent had hoped for. 

"It turns out Grandmother Naomi is going on Safari in Africa for an entire month and was hoping one or more of her grandkids would want to join her."

Dean tensed at the news.

"Don't worry," Castiel added quickly. "I opted out of that right off the bat. I was thinking I had more important, uh, activities taking up my time for the next few weeks. Besides, Anna jumped at the opportunity. You know how she feels about animals." Dean's shoulders relaxed at hearing that their tentative plans to spend as much of the summer break together as possible were still intact. 

Dean glanced at his phone screen to check the time before taking a step away from him toward an open classroom door. "Looks like the bell's gonna ring in about another minute. I'll see you at lunch?"

"Wait," Castiel said, grabbing Dean by the wrist and leading them both into the boys' bathroom. At first glance the room appeared empty, but he checked each stall to make certain. He turned toward Dean and pulled him roughly to his chest. Dean sucked in a breathe at the sudden movement and Castiel pressed his mouth softly against the other boy's plush lips. Castiel pulled back quickly, pressed his forehead against Dean's and spoke in a low voice. "My apologies. I have been wanting to do that since I woke up this morning."

"Don't be sorry, angel. I get it, believe me. All I want to do right now is press you against this wall and ravish that pretty mouth of yours, but we've got about 20 seconds to get to class before the bell rings."

Castiel felt a thrill run through him at the favored pet name dropped so casually from his boyfriend's mouth. He stepped back, nodded and swept his hand outward as if to say "after you." Dean chuckled and led the way back into the hall. Both boys jogged toward their classrooms on opposite sides of the corridor.

"See ya, Cas." 

"Goodbye, Dean."

Castiel sighed contentedly, stepping into the room just as the bell rang. He dropped into his assigned seat right behind Anna. 

"Good morning, sister."

"Nice of you to finally show your face, brother. I was starting to worry."

"And how was your early-morning committee meeting? Did you scare all the details into place just by your sheer awesomeness?"

"Damn, I wish that was a thing." Her expression turned annoyed. "It would've been better if Lisa Braeden remembered that I am committee chairperson, not her." She leaned closer to her brother with a smirk and spoke in a near whisper. "How was your boy-toy this morning?"

"Sometimes I regret choosing to tell you about us," Castiel sighed with faux annoyance.

"No, you don't. Especially since it was all thanks to me that you are even together."

Castiel rolled his eyes, choosing not to acknowledge that horribly embarrassing turn of events that led to his current happy relationship status. He instead chose to focus on giving her the good news from the night before.

"So, listen to this. Dean told me last night that he wants us to tell our families about us at our birthday dinner!" He just managed to keep the volume of his voice to a whisper, but he couldn't hide the spark of pure joy in his eyes. Anna squealed, grabbed his hand and accidentally raised her voice to share her own excitement at the news just as their teacher stepped to the front of the classroom.

"Oh, my God, that's just a week away!" 

"Yes, Anna, we are all excited for summer vacation to start, but let's keep our focus for a little while longer, shall we?" Ms. Hascomb said. Castiel tried to pay attention to his teacher, as she outlined instructions for the day, but his thoughts soon strayed to green eyes and a sweet smirk. Dean was such an incredible person, smart, fiercely loyal, sarcastic, althetic, a little cocky without being big-headed and surprisingly sweet. He also had a very tender heart and a mountain of insecurities buried deep down, thanks to his no-good and now absent biological father John. Castiel pushed away those last thoughts with effort, as dwelling on them never failed to bring him to anger.

He couldn't believe Dean was already at the point of wanting to tell their families. He also could not stop his thoughts from drifting to the frenzied, heavy kisses they had exchanged after Dean mentioned he was ready to share their news. They had mostly only indulged in soft, sweet and brief kisses up to that point. Castiel would wait as long as Dean needed, but he couldn't help but be thrilled that they had added making out to their boyfriend-related activities. God, it sent such a thrill down his spine.

Dean had made a point of them taking things at a slower pace, because he "didn't want anything to mess up this thing between them". He really could be patient, especially considering they would be each other's firsts for so many things, as they explored the physical side of their relationship. Besides, "this thing between them" was going better than Castiel could have ever imagined. 

**Present Day**

_Monday, August 25, 2018_

Castiel allowed Anna to pull him by the arm into the school on the first day of their Senior year, which should have been an exciting thought. He had swallowed his pride and begged his parents to request a different locker a week ago. Due to his flawless school academic and behavioral record, the administration complied. Unfortunately the only available locker wasn't as far away from his old one as he had hoped. At least it was no longer right next to Dean's. His heart filled with dread at the thought of being unable to avoid him anymore. His steps faltered as the twins approached a turn in the hallway. He stopped completely when he heard Lisa's loud voice wash over him, carrying from around the corner. 

"I know it sucks," Anna breathed into his ear and squeezed his arm in solidarity. "But, I am right here and I won't leave your side until you are safely in homeroom." 

Thank goodness for Anna. The twins had always been close, but had different enough interests that they each walked their own paths. The months they spent together over the summer had only served to strengthen their bond. Castiel would have wallowed in heartache without Anna there to force him out into the world and they made some amazing memories with their grandmother at the same time. He hadn't even had to ask if he could tag along on their safari adventure. Anna took one look at his heartbroken face the night of their birthday dinner and started packing his things. Knowing he wasn't ready to open up about what had happened yet, she had kept their parents off his back, merely telling them they decided to make it a twin-experience.

Castiel took a deep breath and stepped forward into the presence of his ex-boyfriend/ex-best friend for the first time in months. He headed directly toward his new locker, tracking Dean in his peripheral vision, passing without looking at him or acknowledging him in any way. He could tell Dean was turned toward his locker while Lisa babbled at him from the side. Castiel didn't really need anything from his locker, which was good because he didn't want to linger here any longer than absolutely necessary. Even attempting to ignore him, he saw Dean stiffen his spine as if recognizing his presence. Castiel's traitorous heartbeat jumped as Dean spun around, took a step toward him and breathed out one word, barely above a whisper. 

"Angel."

Castiel felt as if ice poured through his veins and stiffened his resolve before he slowly swiveled his body back toward his new locker, going through the motions of opening, peering into and then closing his locker, completely ignoring Dean. Anna stepped protectively into the space between the 2 boys and allowed anger to color her voice. 

"Don't you dare say that to him! You lost that right when you decided to stomp all over his-"

"Anna, please," Castiel interrupted. He lifted his head and looked right into Dean's evergreen eyes, took a second to register the oddity of the hopeful look on his face and continued with a coldness he hadn't thought himself capable of.

"He isn't worth it." He felt a flash of confusion and then anger as he saw Dean's expression fall and then fill with pure hurt. He even thought for a moment that Dean was blinking back tears, but that couldn't be right. Anyway, what did he think was going to happen when they inevitably saw each other again? He broke eye contact from Dean's positively miserable visage, and noticed Anna still looking at Dean, her face equal parts confused and thoughtful. She shook her head as if to dislodge her thoughts, grabbed onto her brother's arm again and the two of them walked away in the direction of their homeroom. Lisa's voice followed them down the hallway, seemingly oblivious to what had just occurred.

"Dean, what are you doing over there? I'm not feeling so great, babe. Can we swing by the vending machines for some crackers?" 

"Sure, Lis," Dean agreed wearily.

Castiel hated himself for the moment of weakness, but he looked back at Dean. He immediately regretted it as he saw Lisa smile, grab his hand and interlace their fingers, her other hand resting delicately on her stomach. Dean allowed himself to be tugged away with her without pulling his hand free. The ice around Castiel's heart hardened even further. 

As he turned away, he missed the satisfied smirk Lisa aimed over her shoulder at him.


End file.
